vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK History of American Quilts Quest 2012
Description The third Saturday in March is National Quilting Day! Quilting enthusiasts expand this celebration of quilting to include the entire month of March! Quilts range from simple easy designs to complex elegant works of art and encompass everything in between! On today's quest we will explore the colorful and interesting history of American quilting, and say the names of a few of the traditional quilt patterns! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Elegant Flower Quilt! Prizes Questions 1. In early America, quilting was not as widespread as might be imagined. Most women were primarily tasked with making clothing for their family which most likely included creating the cloth by spinning and weaving, then sewing clothes for their families by hand. Bedding was usually a woven coverlet or a purchased blanket. Early quilts from the 1700's and early 1800's were mostly whole cloth quilts primarily imported from which country? * India * France * England * All of the above 2. The imported quilts were usually a luxury, and were professionally made and very expensive. As the 18th century progressed, an increasing number of colonial women began to make their own whole cloth quilts. Expensive English fabrics such as silk and glazed worsted, called calamanco, were popular materials for these quilts. Locally produced wool material was used for the quilt backs. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Log cabin!" 3. In the early 1700's, one quilting style brought to America was a variation of the whole cloth type of quilting which was developed in England using colorful chintz floral prints made in India. This type of quilting, referred to as Persian embroidery, was carried over to the New World and was used by American women. However, the material was scarce. What was the more formal name for this well known style of quilting? * Crazy quilting * Trapunto * Broderie perse * Silk purse 4. Printed fabric was expensive even for those who were wealthy. Quilters would cut out flowers, birds, and other printed designs from this fancy imported fabric, and sew them onto a piece of large locally made cloth to make a beautiful bedspread. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Maple Leaf!" 5. The whole cloth quilts continued to be made and used in rural homes until the middle of the century. In the early 1800's other types of bed cover fashions, including elegant "whitework" quilts, began to take the place of traditional whole cloth wool quilts in the more wealthy households. What was the most popular color to dye fabric for the back of a wool quilt at this time? * Blue * Yellow * Red * Brown 6. Yellow was popular because it was easy to dye and did not show dirt easily. The most popular color for quilt tops was dark blue. Other colors such as green, red, pink, dark brown, yellow, and purple were also widely used. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Rail Fence!" 7. In the 1840's, the Industrial Revolution made fabric more widely available and affordable. This meant that homemakers had more free time for creating items such as quilts. One decorative quilt that gained popularity at this time was made possible by a permanent ink that could be used on fabric. Quilters autographed their quilts as well as included inscriptions and poetry. What was this quilt called? * Tapestry Quilt * Medallion Quilt * Tree of Life Quilt * Autograph Quilt 8. Appliqued Baltimore Album Quilts were an outstanding example of this type of quilt. Each quilt block included an elaborate patriotic, floral, animal, or fraternal motif, and the quilt style became very fashionable. Because of the design themes, it is likely that German folk art influenced the designs used on these Album quilts. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space and say: "Wagon Wheel!" 9. In the late 1800's a style of quilt that gained popularity was the charm quilt. The word "charm" give a magical aspect to this type of quilt. It is believed to be based on the practice by young Victorian women of collecting buttons. It was said that if a girl could collect 999 buttons and put them on a string, a special person would give her the thousandth button. Who was this special person? * Her true love * Her sister * Her best girl friend * Her father 10. Charm quilts were pieced quilts. They were often of darker colors and were composed of a single shape pattern called one-patch quilts. Some were made up of triangles, squares, or any shape that would go together to build a single flat piece. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Bear Paw!" Answers 1. All of the above 2. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age and say: "Log cabin!" 3. Broderie perse 4. Go to the Castle Gate in Medieval Age and say: "Maple Leaf!" 5. Yellow 6. Go to the Countryside - I through Stonehenge in Medieval Age and say: "Rail Fence!" 7. Autograph Quilt 8. Go to the Laser Tag Outer Lobby in Space and say: "Wagon Wheel!" 9. Her true love 10. Go to the Corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age and say: "Bear Paw!" Category:Quests